


珠玉（一）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: niemingjue/lanxichen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	珠玉（一）

一  
话说这日，聂明玦一脚将金光瑶踹下金鳞台，又拔刀想将他劈死当场，却被一旁的蓝曦臣拦下，扯过一边想要好言相劝。聂明玦心头的暴虐之情无处爆发，刀锋一转，霸下直劈向蓝曦臣。  
蓝曦臣抬剑拦招，劝道：“好了，好了。明玦，且先把刀收回去，莫让它又乱你心神。”  
聂明玦不管不顾，撤刀闪身，再次砍向金光瑶，蓝曦臣见势头不对，赶紧使眼色让金光瑶快退，朔月反手一撤，剑柄便磕向了聂明玦的手腕。  
聂明玦正一心针对金光瑶，并未防备他这一招，巧劲之下，持刀的手一松，蓝曦臣趁机用空着手捏上聂明玦右腕，喝道：“大哥！醒醒！”  
聂明玦站了片刻，勉力将怒意压了下却，终于叹了口气，拍拍蓝曦臣后背，说道：“二弟，放手吧。”  
金光瑶早已趁机闪得不见踪影，蓝曦臣便放了手，收起剑，又见聂明玦仍旧拎着霸下，便道：“三弟也是身不由己，大哥还请不要对他太过苛责了。今日既然已经给了他教训，三弟回去后，一定会好好反省的，还请大哥将刀收起罢。”  
聂明玦看蓝曦臣笑得温和，在此人温润的气场下，再大的火气也只能渐渐地被消磨个干净，什么暴戾什么凶性都安静地蛰伏下来，于是便收了刀，点点头道：“今日算他好运！”  
蓝曦臣见聂明玦转身要走，生怕他又找僻静之处练刀泄愤，赶忙跟上，道：“大哥，我此次前来，是得了些珍贵灵茶，自觉味道不坏，不知大哥可有兴去尝尝？”  
聂明玦点点头，随着蓝曦臣去了蓝氏客居的小院，此处乃是蓝曦臣来金鳞台留宿的院落，院中竹木繁茂，一小池、一曲桥、一小亭，正房前有栏杆露台，相当精致。二人轻车熟路，来至房内落座，蓝曦臣拨了拨屋中小炉，烹起茶汤，修长手指持起茶匙取茶，洗尘，滤杂，动作如行云流水，一气而成，这动作即便是平常人来做，也会别有一番气质，更何况烹茶之人乃是翩翩君子泽芜君呢。  
聂明玦默看蓝曦臣烹茶，那温润的面庞带着自然而然的笑意，他的怒意逐渐平息，却没有什么聊天的兴致。但二人虽然无甚交谈，气氛却不尴尬，视线相对时，蓝曦臣唇角微扬，双目映着小炉火光仿若闪闪发亮，聂明玦心中一动，又想起一事，便道：“说来，我近日得了一本曲谱。”  
蓝曦臣手下动作不停，应道“哦？”  
聂明玦又道：“应是古曲残本，中有缺页，明日有空拿与你。”  
蓝曦臣将泡好的灵茶推给聂明玦，笑道：“若是大哥寻到的曲谱，想必值得一看。”  
聂明玦拿起茶杯，那茶汤清亮，一股奇异清香扑面而来，沁人心脾，他平生并无特别喜爱之物，可也很领蓝曦臣的情谊，赞了一声“好茶”，品了一口。  
蓝曦臣似是想起了什么，拿起佩与腰间的白玉萧，言道：“此茶是取山峰之上的万年茶母炒制而成，可净神凝心，大哥饮用此茶，再辅以清心音律，应会事半功倍。”  
聂明玦点头，清心玄曲婉转缥缈，萧声呜咽，却不悲凉，温软之中隐含慰抚之意。自从聂明玦的心神有恙，但凡有空，蓝曦臣便用清心音律替他破妄宁神，收效甚著。可惜身为家主，蓝曦臣自然有诸多事务缠身，并不能时常为聂明玦吹奏，为此，蓝曦臣总抱了一份歉疚。  
一曲奏毕，聂明玦已将茶续了新杯，笑道：“茶不错。”  
蓝曦臣放下萧，也倒出一杯茶，说道：“既然不错，便为大哥多留一些，每日取用些，也可缓解些不适。”  
房内未曾开窗，略有些暗，炉火摇曳，映得人也有些暖黄，聂明玦看蓝曦臣的面孔有些模糊，定了定神，却见他发边耳畔似乎沾了何物，便抬手想要替他摘去，他将那物拿在手中一看，原来是一片花瓣，就笑笑随手丢到一旁，转目再看蓝曦臣，却不禁愣住了。  
蓝曦臣双目微怔，白皙面庞爬上淡粉，耳根更是红艳欲滴，只见他轻咳一声，仿佛在掩饰尴尬，又抬手去取面前茶杯，没成想指尖一抖，把茶杯打翻去。聂明玦连忙扶起茶杯，又将蓝曦臣拉在一旁，笑道：“二弟为何如此不小心？”  
蓝曦臣僵直地抽出被聂明玦握住的手，道声“失礼”，将打湿的罩衣除下，又拿起布巾将手指擦干，迟疑了片刻，涩声道：“大哥，我欲更衣，能否请大哥去廊下稍待？”  
聂明玦大笑道：“二弟何必见外，直接换了便是，我等兄弟间，不需在意什么虚礼。”  
蓝曦臣无奈，只得从柜中拿出一套衣服置于塌上，再缓缓背过身去，将中衣除去，聂明玦原本心中暗暗好笑，姑苏蓝氏，果然十分拘泥礼法，可他眼角瞄到了蓝曦臣赤裸的上身，这一眼，就再也移不开了。  
蓝曦臣的后背如皮相一般白皙，一层薄薄的肌肉覆盖，衣物摩挲，很快将其遮了去，却令聂明玦脑中一震，刚刚平息下去的心魔轰然而起，连眼底都泛起了赤红。他走了两步，抬手扯了一把月白色的中衣，那还未穿好的衣裳便被拉下一些，露出几分白肉来，蓝曦臣转头见聂明玦正在自己身后，吓了一跳，想往后退，可他身后便是床榻，退无可退，他只好将身体后倾，问道：“大哥有何事？”  
清亮的嗓音唤醒了聂明玦的神智，他难得略觉窘迫，向后退了半步，努力想要移开眼神，随口应道：“无事。”  
可像来衣冠整肃的蓝曦臣里衣半褪不褪地挂在臂上，露出大片胸膛，胸前两点淡红乳首，此刻正因寒冷而直立，聂明玦被这景象引得入了魔，怔怔地抬起手，用带着刀茧的指尖拨弄了一记。  
蓝曦臣惊得抽了一口气，站立不稳跌坐在了塌上，他见聂明玦眼底泛起不详的红光，视线却涣散不定，忙抬声唤道：“……大哥，你怎么了？”  
聂明玦仿若未闻，欺身上前，单腿跪上了榻，这一下，二人下身相贴，蓝曦臣才发现聂明玦身下那物炽热如铁，他一手撑榻，一手去推聂明玦，却被聂明玦一把将手锁在背后，低头咬上了裸露在外的锁骨。  
蓝曦臣发出一声闷哼，摔进了榻里。却不想聂明玦空出的手掌隔着衣物一把握住了蓝曦臣的物事，不仅用手掌裹起，还轻轻摩擦了几下。  
蓝曦臣感到一阵酸麻从腰下游至头顶，双手挣扎的力度都要小了两分，他咬牙咽下异样的感觉，而聂明玦却压了上来，俯首咬住了蓝曦臣的下唇，间不容发的将舌送了进来，舌尖舔吮紧咬的牙关和齿龈，擦过敏感的齿龈，带起阵阵酥麻，蓝曦臣开口本要出言推拒，却反而被侵入得更深。聂明玦的舌尖带着迫切与强硬，绞过齿龈，又缠起蓝曦臣的舌根，动作又热又有力，蓝曦臣张口想咬，又怕误伤了聂明玦，只得用舌勉力向外推，可他身下物事也同样被拿捏住了，若是上头的舌尖推得太紧，聂明玦便用手搓一搓柱尖，一时蓝曦臣顾得了上就顾不得下，连双手被放开也无知无觉。  
聂明玦趁其分神，松开紧锁在蓝曦臣背后双手，去拔他头上的发簪，不意间扯到一根软布，那软布一指宽，上绣云纹，十分趁手，于是他一边用口舌手指上下伺候着蓝曦臣，空下的手拿着那根软布，在蓝曦臣手腕反复绕了几圈，最后又紧紧绑上了个结。  
再看蓝曦臣，清心寡欲二十几载，何曾碰上如此阵仗，在聂明玦手下那物早已昂首挺胸，撑得身下衣料都变了形，聂明玦饶过柔软的唇，又在赤红的耳珠吹一口气，压在下方的身体立时打了个颤，他喉间低笑了几声，低沉的声音带了不同以往的性感，化作酥麻的痒意，钻入了蓝曦臣体内。  
聂明玦在那人的耳边低声唤了句“曦臣”，猛然一把扯下了碍事的布料，直接捏上那挺直的男物，那物与蓝曦臣身上肤色相比，颜色略偏深粉，尺寸适中，形状姣好，聂明玦低头看了一遍，甚为爱怜，掌心包住柱身，拇指捻着软头，在细缝上抹弄了几下。  
蓝曦臣张口发出小声闷吟，却又立刻闭了口，将后半音咽了回去，可鼻腔中却又溢出了小半来，聂明玦一听此声，身下巨物更是硬的厉害，连不断舔弄耳珠动作都快了几分，他空出的另一手擦去蓝曦臣唇边津液，抹上了他胸前透着薄红的乳粒。  
那薄红乳头正直立着，津液微凉，聂明玦的手指却炽热，那手指先来回拨弄一番，就放开了那小小的硬粒，只在乳晕周围敏感胸肉上打转，偶尔轻轻地擦过乳首，便引来那身体一阵轻颤。  
蓝曦臣呼吸溃乱，牙关紧咬，双手又被缚，挣脱不得，正在苦闷之中，在胸前的手指猛然按上乳粒，狠狠拨楞数下，又用指甲去抠，这委实太过刺激，蓝曦臣唇边溢出了一声轻哼，引来聂明玦一阵低笑，笑声牵动了两人紧紧在一起的腹肌，而他胸前另一侧未曾受害的乳粒却又碰上了什么冷硬的物事。  
那是聂明玦挂在腰间的妖刀霸下，那刀的柄头镶有兽首，兽首有玉，柄身有槽，乳粒蹭到得正是粗粝之处，而刀挂在腰间，十分不稳，只能悬空摩擦，蓝曦臣被狠蹭了两下，一冷一热，交相夹击，激得他差点泄了元精。  
好在聂明玦被刀身硌了几下，便十分不耐烦，将刀一把扯下，丢在了地上，蓝曦臣虽免于被刀柄亵玩乳头之刑，却绝不代表可以获得解脱。聂明玦扔了刀，反手一扯，将衣袍解开，露出了精壮的上身，肌肉贲张，上面有又数道交织的疤痕，正是射日之争留下的伤痕，这令他看起来更像一头野性万分的猛兽。蓝曦臣被那伟岸身影吸引，一时愣住，只静静地看着聂明玦将碍事衣物除去，他的视线掠过壮硕腰身，一路向下，那人下腹一根巨大的黑红之物傲然傲睨，一现身，仿佛伴有龙吟之声，昂首抖身，贲然而立，既粗且长，蓝曦臣看得不禁一惊，越发面红耳赤。  
聂明玦豪迈一笑，扶着那物在蓝曦臣腹上蹭了蹭，道：“二弟观此物如何，可有一丝喜欢它？”  
蓝曦臣慌忙闭上双眼，道：“非礼勿视。”  
聂明玦笑了一声，将蓝曦臣身下那白玉杵与那黑红的伟物相贴，一白一黑，颜色鲜明，煞是好看，他大手一合，将那两根紧紧贴于一处，双手便扶着两物开始上下摆弄。聂明玦手掌颇大，捋动之余，还能空出两指去点按白玉柱身后的小球，不想忽然戳到某处，蓝曦臣神形俱震，身弯如弓，像游鱼一般弹了两下，几乎将囊球送到了聂明玦指尖，他无法自控地蹭了几回，轻轻“唔”了一声，一股白浊便喷湿了聂明玦的掌心。  
一时二人都有些愣神，随着一股麝香之味弥漫而起，聂明玦眼底红色又升了几分，他捞起蓝曦臣的两条长腿，左右一分扛上肩膀，就着手心的白液向后探去，向那未被人采撷过的秘处轻轻抵入了一截指尖。  
蓝曦臣刚刚泄了元精，虽有些脱力，神智却清醒了不少，他惊疑惶恐，却只顾担心聂明玦被心魔吞噬，反倒无暇顾及这于礼不合的行为，他又一次挣将起来，想要起身去够桌上放着的裂冰  
聂明玦用手压上那白皙胸膛，他本就力大无比，这一压，将人一把压回了榻内，他趁势俯身下去，将蓝曦臣那变软的物事一口含入，用门齿轻轻扯了扯皮肉，又以舌尖在柱顶小缝打圈，蓝曦臣何曾体验尝过这等滋味，那物立即违背了主人的意志，又一次精神抖擞了起来，蓝曦臣的挣扎也不由得弱了几分。与此同时，探入他身后的手指也越埋越深，甬洞内又热又紧，吞咽聂明玦覆了刀茧的手指本就勉强，况且那处毕竟青涩懵懂，还不会主动逢迎，只一味紧紧绞紧，咬的指尖动弹不得。  
聂明玦道：“二弟，略松些，莫咬得这般紧。”  
听闻此话，蓝曦臣羞得整个人都要烧了起来，挣了几下，勉强道：“……大哥……不可……”  
聂明玦却不理会，又将那可怜可爱的物事含入，将它嘬得啧啧有声，又从下方与蓝曦臣对视，蓝曦臣有羞又窘，却又被陌生的快意激得眼角泛红，他仅仅与聂明玦对视了一眼，就立刻移开，又扭过头不敢去看，仿佛看不到，就能将这行状当不曾发生。  
箭在弦上，聂明玦当然不可能临阵退缩，他的舌尖在柱顶反复描摹，虽说他并不熟练此道，可一想口中含的是小泽芜君，他就忍不住以最柔软的动作去逗它，直到将它逗得渗出了透明露珠，又低头将它从头到根吞进口里，柱头被聂明玦喉口包容。那吞咽和蠕动的滋味实在太过销魂，蓝曦臣再也控制不住叫了出来，他平素温润中正的嗓音，竟也能发出淫乱的声调。这刺激令聂明玦的含吮愈发卖力，探入甬道那指也趁机抽插转动，待肉壁变得柔软，他立即复又多探入一指，二指在里头扣挖拧转，终于摸到一处玄妙的地方，指腹不过轻轻擦触那里，蓝曦臣前柱就是一颤，后径也随之一吸。于是聂明玦将那处点按抚弄，不过两三下，蓝曦臣便低吟一声，泄了他满口，甚至有几滴粘在了聂明玦硬朗的脸上。  
不出三刻就泄身两次，即便是修仙之人也要一阵虚软，蓝曦臣脑中浑浑噩噩一片空茫，潜意识中更是不断回味那攀顶的极乐，神魂飘飘然忘却了今夕何夕。  
聂明玦见蓝曦臣已经沉沦，终于不再按捺，他探入那人体内的手指增至三根，待里面稍加适应，又试图再入一指，甫一探入，他便感到甬壁颇有滞涩，以蛮力硬闯并非不可，可聂明玦即便到了这个时候，也依旧不愿伤到蓝曦臣一丝一毫。他即刻把手指退了出来，一时找不到其它可用之物，便就着穴口向内送了些口涎，这一回，润滑总算足够，他一把将蓝曦臣翻了个身，分开两片紧实的臀肉，胯下怒立的龙首终于得以挺身而入。  
蓝曦臣双手反绑在背后，这个姿势正巧可以摸到聂明玦的腹肌，却触到一片微湿，原是聂明玦怕伤到蓝曦臣，咬牙憋出来的一层薄汗。他本就忍到了极限，下腹敏感处又被蓝曦臣双手摸来摸去，这简直就如同火上浇油，逼得他再也忍将不得，将那粗壮的阳物一气杵到了最深。

 

这一杵，蓝曦臣与聂明玦同时倒抽了一口冷气，那伟物委实太过粗大，虽仅仅没入三分之二，却也将甬壁内填了个满满当当，粗大的蕈头更是恰巧卡在了极乐之处，穴壁立刻像触电似的缩紧几分，又抖抖索索地松开，翕张间狠狠地嘬了一口蕈头。  
聂明玦被吸得心中一漾，一时二人同享乐处，一股热意自龙首、甬壁分作两处，汇入二人丹田，气意流转，瞬时在丹田内汇聚凝实，化成了一股上清玄气，玄气反哺入奇经八脉，刹那间升过了府中穴，聂明玦福至心灵，扳过蓝曦臣下巴亲了过去，两道气自二人相合口腔汇成了一道，与身下紧紧相合之处形成了一个圆满的周天。  
玄气在二人体内运转片刻，聂明玦便感到叼着龙首的甬壁稍有松缓，他立刻再一挺身，竟将龙首完全插入至末根，蓝曦臣溢出微颤的鼻音，那声音勾得人心头发痒，令聂明玦再也顾不上其他，狠力冲撞起来。而蓝曦臣前面的物事虽一直无人理会，却早已耸出，在凶狠的冲撞中被迫在褥子上反复磨蹭，柱顶泌出的水液竟濡湿了一小片布料，而他身后的穴口在凶器的反复开垦之下，也竟渐渐学会了吞吐迎合。  
聂明玦本为刀修，以体术入道苦修至今，这个时候自然是勇猛无匹，他一撤将龙首拉至穴口，一进便狠力埋至没根，巨龙之下两颗珠玉将臀肉拍得啪啪作响，而蓝曦臣的后穴紧紧咬着龙首，若退便依依不舍吸个不停，若进来，就迎合痴缠个没完，二人相得益处，聂明玦更是愈战愈勇，龙首每一刺都狠狠地肏向穴壁上销魂那一点，蓝曦臣也终于抛开了理智，扭腰去迎后方攻来的肉刃，两下应和，玄气的运转更是流畅，快意更是滚滚而至，源源不绝。  
玄气从二人相合之处生，以龙首为起点，钻入蓝曦臣身后甬洞，又沿丹田一路上行，自二人口舌通和之处返回聂明玦的体内，再下行回到丹田，最终止与龙首，正合生生不息无穷无尽的大道，亦正是合籍双修最为妙极的乐趣。  
聂明玦操弄了数刻，情炽之时，他俯身在蓝曦臣肩头咬出了片片红痕，而他仍旧觉得不够，一用力，将蓝曦臣整个人抱了起来。蓝曦臣惊得“唔”了一声，下意识用手去抓，可他双手被缚，无从着力，全靠聂明玦的手臂和埋在体内的肉刃支撑，这一来，甬壁因为紧张而咬得极紧，聂明玦低哼一声，就着体内的支撑点，将蓝曦臣硬生生转了个半圈，龙首碾着皱襞旋转，又是另一种欢喜销魂。  
聂明玦本想换个姿势，好与蓝曦臣正面相对，没想到在这腾空的体势上尝到了趣味，于是他也就不将人放回塌上，双手握住蓝曦臣紧窄的腰身，仅凭蛮力又是一番捣舂。蓝曦臣倚靠在聂明玦肩头，胸口起伏，气息更是凌乱不堪，他呼出的热气尽数拂过聂明玦的耳畔，又只能断断续续地哀求道：  
“……大、大哥…轻点……将、将我解开。”  
聂明玦被那暗带哭腔的乞求撩拨，激得他动作更加勇猛狠绝，连声音都带出了一丝暗哑，他道：“曦臣，再忍忍。”  
只见聂明玦愈动愈快，握着蓝曦臣腰间的双手也愈发用力，那白皙的皮肉竟被捏出了几道红痕来，终于，蓝曦臣一个重心不稳，后穴猛夹，他张口咬上面前的彪壮肩肉，而在他体内肆虐许久的凶恶肉刃也终于一抖，一股热精冲了出来，那精射得力大，将甬壁冲得又痛又痒，敏感点更是被射了个正着，终于将濒临绝顶的蓝曦臣又一次推到了至高之处，前方的阳柱竟也同时第三次吐了精。  
这番折腾得实在太狠，蓝曦臣终于承受不住，一时昏厥。  
待聂明玦渐渐恢复平静，双目中的赤红也得以消散，变回了平日清明坚定的神情，而这客室之内浓厚的麝香之中，隐隐混杂了一股和灵茶相似的异香。聂明玦凝神细观自己的体内，丹田之中，金丹光华流转，连气息都凝实了半分。  
聂明玦将蓝曦臣小心地安放在了塌上，用布巾擦去那人身上沾染的污物，可当他想替那人清理后穴之时，却发现里面干干净净，清爽洁净，连穴口都没有一丝浊液，聂明玦甚为疑惑，心道：“未曾运行功法，竟也能双修么？这可真是蹊跷。”  
他复又长叹一声，将那翩翩君子泽芜君搂在身畔，言道：“事已至此，从今往后，蓝涣，我定不负你。”


End file.
